MeXYouXThem
by MinxytheJinx
Summary: I finally got this finished. Edit 1: Are you seeing this picture? R-Beautyful-lies-527927617? It's not appearing. Anyways that picture was made by ArodoteTheFox. She's awesome so go check her out. The picture wasn't stolen. It's was a request made by me Edit: This story was originally written in 2015 so it's quite old.
1. Chapter 1

Love isn't easy, You have to go through all kinds of difficulties. Being a different species doesn't make a difference.

The Fazbear animatronics have been revived since the restaurant got so popular in the Twenty-First Century. Everyone was overjoyed except for Chica when she saw Foxy. She stared at him for a while, walked up to him then slapped him in the face," This is for what you did to me!" she yelled," What did I do?" Foxy responded. She didn't answer instead she angrily walked out of the room,"You don't remember?" Bonnie asked Foxy, "It was the biggest mistake you made, Foxy" Balloon Boy explained,"You were once in love with Chica because she was the nicest girl you've met then when us, the toy animatronics, were created you met female Mangle and you instantly fell in love and broke Chica's heart. That's why she's so mad at you," Foxy grabbed the little boy arm forcefully,"Liar!" tears ran down BB's eyes and he stammered, " F-F-Foxy y-you're crushing m-my arm," "I won't let go until you tell the truth!" BB cried;" I am!" Toy Bonnie karate chopped Foxy's arm making him let go," You were nicer when you were with Chica," Toy Bonnie mumbled. Work went on as usual except for Chica snapping back at Foxy when jokes about her instead of laughing even throwing her infinite amount cupcakes at him until the it was closing time when Foxy wanted to talk to her,"Hey,Chica!" he called,"Leave me alone," she automatically answered and ran to the kitchen in an attempt to get away from the fox but was faster than her and was able to make it.

Chica: What do you want?  
Foxy: I just want to talk!  
Chica: Make it quick.  
Foxy: I'm sorry.  
Chica: What?  
Foxy: I'm sorry for hurting you. I guess back then I only liked beautiful girls.  
Chica: You want to get back together with me?  
Foxy: Yes.  
Chica: Can you promise not to cheat on me again?  
Foxy: I promise.

And so they got back together But it doesn't end here.  
A few days later a new Mangle was built once again more beautiful than Chica," How is she back? She's a scrapped character replaced with Toy Foxy," Bonnie said to himself as the white fox walk towards the hallway. She wanted to reunite with Foxy since she also loved him. Balloon Boy saw the white fox walking down the hallway and questioned she responded saying she wanted to reunite with him," No! You can't do that!" BB tried to push Mangle back but she just simply threw the boy behind her. After a few seconds BB get up and ran to the Archives," Foxy no! You made a promise!" he screamed at the fox,"I made no promises. Now leave us alone!" that's when Chica stepped in. She looked angrily at Foxy and tears began to run down her face," I get it. I get it now. You only judge girls by their beauty! Not how much they care, not how much they love you and not how independent they are! I also understand that you can't keep promises. Hope you love your damsel!" and with that she ran out of the room crying.  
Foxy: This is all your fault!  
BB: Oh, It's my fault you wouldn't listen to me? It's you who forgot about Chica!  
Foxy: Well if you told me I could of...  
BB: I have told you!  
Foxy: That's it BB! You're not my friend anymore!  
BB: *Begins to cry* Fine! But don't come asking me for help.  
Foxy: Who would want help from you.  
BB: *Runs away crying*  
Mangle: Forget about them Foxy. You have me  
Foxy:Yeah.

So once again Foxy couldn't keep a simple promise. But don't think his relationship with Mangle will last long in our next chapter The Stronger Fox.


	2. Chapter 2

Minxy: I'm going to be honest, I don't even like this story myself. But the only reason why I'm continuing this is so I could practice my writing skills. This story might improve during the process and if I think I'm good enough, I'll move on to other fanfictions like Dragon Ball Z and Rock Afire Explosion! But for know I'm working on a sucky FnaF fanfic. Give me more critiques so I could get better and stay tuned for another chapter of MeXYouXThem. Ciao~

It's finally finished. Chica managed to build herself a new suit. It was a muscular fox suit and it was green in color and had on blue trousers. It was for her plan to break up Foxy and Mangle by pretending to be a guy and making Mangle fall for her instead then she'll get rid of Mangle and then she'll make her move on Foxy. It was the perfect plan, "Chica!" Bonnie called, "We're gonna start soon! Hurry up!" Chica hid her new suit in a box and ran to the stage.

"Look at them," Chica thought as she stared intensly at Foxy and Mangle holding hands, "Your love was star-crossed from the beginning," "Hey, Chica, what's going on?" Freddy asked, "Oh, it's just that Foxy and Mangle look so cute together," she blurted out, "Oh, you've gotten over the break up already? That's great!" "Yeah, you can't waste your time loving someone who doesn't love you back!" Chica said awkwardly and giggles. Freddy patted her on the back assured her that she'll find love someday. But Chica's only love is Foxy and she'll do anything for him.

It was midnight. This was the perfect time for Chica to unlease her plan. That means she had to take herself to the scooper. Everyone was scared of the scooper so this was a big risk for Chica. They also said that the scooper might be strong enough to even damage a endoskeleton. But that was the only way she could get in the suit was for her to go there and with the help of Ennard she could use it. The suits of old animatronics were scattered in this room. This room bought shivers down Chica's spine, "Are you ready?" Ennard said in a monotone voice. Chica nodded but she was still scared. Maybe she should have just moved on and find someone else to love butg before she could do anything she was destroyed by the scooper. She woke up. How long was she in there? But she doesn't have time to care about this. She has to get in the fox suit she built.

Bonnie, "Have you found her yet?" Bonnie asked worried, "No," Foxy responded. Everyone was looking for Chica. She just disappeared without a trace. That was strange considering she was acting normally through out the whole day. Balloon Boy was especially worried for Chica. She was a motherly figure towards him, "This was all Foxy's fault," Balloon Boy whispered to himself. But he only thought that she just ran away. He didn't thing that she'd go to the scooper. He was a child of course. He doesn't know anything about the concept of death, "Guys!" Toy Chica cried as she ran into the show room, "Look what I've found in the scooping room!" It was Chica's endoskeleton mask.

"Morning folks," Freddy said trying desperately trying to hide his saddness,"U-unfortunately Chica won't be coming back. She left us," Chica was hiding in the vent leading to the scooping room but she was in the fox suit she made. This would be Mangle's final night at The New Freddy Fazbear's.

"What's wrong my dear?" An unknown fox ask Mangle placing his hand on her shoulder, "It's Chica, she's gone and it's all my fault!" Mangle cried, "How could it be your fault?" "I had no idea that Foxy was already in a relationship but I went over flirted with him then took him away from her. She couldn't take it and went to the scooping room and..." Mangle had burst into tears. Chica could have still been here if she just found someone else but she just had to ruin someone else's relationship, "Don't feel so bad about it. It wasn't your fault anyway. It was Foxy!" The mystery fox said, "How is it his fault?" "He knew that he was already in love but cheated on his girl! The only reason why you feel guilty about this is because you're still with him! You should love me instead!" "Wait! Who are you?"

"I'm Faiche the Fox. I'm Chica replacement," Mangle really loved Faiche that she couldn't resist kissing him. Chica knew she was doing a great job. It's time to put this plan into play, "Mangle, come follow me. I have something great to show you," Mangle unknowingly followed this green fox, "Wait! Isn't this the scooping room!?" Mangle turned back only to find that the door was closed. She tried desperately to get out but the door was locked. Then Faiche appeared in front of one the windows. He was going to activate the scooper, "Why are you doing this? I thought you loved me?" Mangle cried. Faiche giggled in Chica's voice, "Why would I want to love the same person who took my love from me?" "Chica? You're supposed to be dismantled!" Before anything else could be said, the scooper dismantled Mangle and damaged her endoskeleton. Faiche made sure that the scooper was on high to make sure that Mangle would never come back. She's gone. Now Chica could get her Foxy back.


End file.
